1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air bubble mat for an air bubble massage device having a single mat section extending over its entire length and width and provided with openings, or having a plurality of individual mat sections extending over its width and provided with openings, which individual mat sections are lined up in the longitudinal direction of the air bubble mat, where the single mat section or the individual mat sections form a receptacle on their underside for receiving air feed ducts or air chambers, which are provided with air outlets in the area of the openings of the mat sections and are connected with a connecting stub or to a compressed air distributor with a connecting stub.
2. Description of Prior Art
An air bubble mat of this type is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 18 01 813. In this case the air feed ducts are in the form of hose sections which are brought into appropriate receptacles on the underside of the mat sections and extend over the entire length of the air bubble mat. The bubble pattern is limited to the longitudinally directed rows of air outlets. The individual air feed ducts can be controlled and provided with compressed air individually or in combination by means of a compressed air distributor connected to one end of the air bubble mat, which compressed air is supplied by a blower through a air hose which is inserted into the connecting stub of the compressed air distributor.
The mat sections have been especially designed for receiving the longitudinally directed hose sections. With such a design of the air bubble mat, each new bubble pattern requires new mat sections which can only be made with expensive tools. Furthermore, the assembly effort for such an air bubble mat is comparatively great, because the hose sections first must be provided with air outlets and then must be threaded into all the mat sections.